Ark Kingdom
by Eliana311
Summary: There's a kingdom in the clouds, a tyrant, and a missing, assumed to be dead prince. But what do our dear Bellamy and Clarke have to do with all this? Please read, I'm positive that ther isn't another one with a plot like this and no Bellamy is not the missing prince. Please, the first chapters won't have Bell or Clarke, but it'll make sense as it goes on. Just stick with me? Thx!
1. Chapter 1

Aurora Blake stumbled through the caves, staggering with her grandson in her arms. She looked at the baby in her arms before stepping forward. Three steps later, she paused and looked at her feet, which were bloody and she saw the footprints she left. Looking back at the caves, she retraced her footsteps. Two soldiers came out of the caves, following the bloody footprints. They reached the riverbank, only to find that the footprints stopped. Staring out at the river, they didn't see Aurora sneak up on them. She stabbed one of the guards with an arrow and stole his sword. She killed the other one quickly as well. Staring up she looked at the the lights from a kingdom before taking slow steps through the river. Losing her balance she slipped and the currents took over. She grabbed a stick and looked up at the sky.

"Lord! Take me for my sins, but this child must live! He must live for his mother who is awaiting him! He must live for the throne of the Ark! BENJAMIN BLAKE MUST LIVE!" Aurora said as she slipped under the water but the baby stayed afloat.

A group of people were out in the woods when they say the baby floating.

"Oh god!" The wife of the tribe leader, Abby said. A guy jumped into the river and took the baby gently. Aurora pointed up above the waterfall before her body slipped away. He handed the baby to Abby who took him.

"What happened?" Abby's husband, Jake, asked.

"I don't know sir. She looked like a queen. She had jewels and when she died she pointed up above the waterfall." The man said.

"SIR!" A cry ame from afar. They all walked over to se the two soldiers lying dead.

"They must've came to kill that queen! She must've outsmarted and killed them. " One of them said and they all looked at each other.

"Sir" Another one said and they all walked over to where he was. At the entrance of the caves.

"Oh god. A cave! We didn't even know this was there" Abby said.

"It looks like it goes all the way up to the top." The man said.

"If the queen said gave us the baby and pointed to the top, maybe she wanted us to take the baby there" Jake said.

"Are you an idiot? If they sent soldiers to kill a baby then what would await this child at the top?" Abby cried. "No, this is my child. the lord heard my pleas for a child and gave me this baby. If anyone says no, I will step on their necks"

The men backed away slightly.

"Hey! What are you looking at? Close the entrance to the caves!"

Using rocks and levers, they finally closed the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

A little boy was sitting on a boulder staring up at the waterfall.

"What are you doing her, dear?" Abby said as she walked up to him.

"Mom, what's on the top?" The little boy asked. Abby looked up at the waterfall before turning back to the boy.

"Up there, there are ghosts and monsters. They'll eat the children" Abby told him.

"Mom, I want to go up there" the little boy said.

"again with that" Abby said as she picked up the boy and walked away.

A few months later the little boy tried to climb the waterfall.

Abby came over and grabbed him. "How many times have I told you? Not to climb the waterfall? Wy do you keep climbing it over and over again? My darling, my little boy. You won't climb it again will you?" Abby pleaded.

The little boy nodded his head no.

A year later, the boy tried it again. He got up about 20-30 feet before he slipped and slid down.

The little boy didn't give up and he tried again and again.


	3. Chapter 3

He was about 25 when he was almost half way there. He broke through the first set of pools.

Four guys at the bottom were looking up at the waterfalls.

"Looks like he might make it up this time!" One of them said.

"have you seen the waterfalls? They go all the way past the clouds.

"He'll come sliding back down" He said.

True to their word the boy who was climbing came sliding back down. As he landed into the pool a mask landed next to him. Picking it up, he stared at it.

He was sitting by the sand, staring at the mask when his friends came by.

"Liam, mom's calling us for lunch, let's go!" One of them said.

"I'll come later, you go" Liam said as he turned back to the mask.

He dropped it into the sand and looked at it with a soft smile. "Who are you? Why do you come to me?" Chuckling he stood up and grabbed the mask when he noticed the imprint it left in the sand. The shape of a face.

Using a small stick, he carved out hair and eyes and filled out her lips to get the image of a beautiful girl. He glanced at the waterfall before taking off towards it. Reaching the same ledge he fell from last time, he saw the girl on the opposite side. When he jumped and made it this time, the girl disappeared. He kept following her and climbing the waterfalls and she would disspaear everytime he got close. He knew that she wasn't real, that she was just an image but he kept following her and finally made it to the top.

Liam was walking in the woods at the top when the girl burst through, running quickly. Following her were a group of guards. He followed them and the girl ran, turning into the woods when she yelled out "MIAAAAAAA" A sword fell from the tress and she took it, quickly killing the closest guard. The rest of them froze and then arrows were in the air taking out the guards.

"We've been tricked!" One of the guards yelled. "KILL HER!"

The girl twisted and turned, killing the guards as more people dropped from the trees, all of them taking out the guards.

She was about to kill another one when she saw what was around his neck.

"How did you get this?" She asked, a sword at his chest.

"One of you snuck into our kingdom to try and free Clarke and we caught and killed him. It was around his hand and I took it." The guard answered. "Let me go. Don't kill me. Don't kill me"

She slashed his throat before turning to the others. "Bury them"

 **With the girl**

They girl and three others walked into a cave with a hundred or two people.

She walked up the leader. "David also met a heroic death sir"

one of them began to cry as the girl handed the leader the bracelet. The leader's head snapped up as he heard the boy's cries and he walked over to him. He pushed the boys chin up as he said "don't let the tear fall from the eye. That monster, in that kingdom took our girl and made her stand in shackles."

the girls head came up, anger evident in her eyes.

"He tied up our Queen Clarke as you would a bird in the market!" The leader continued. "We should not have tears in our eyes, but FIRE!"

the boy wiped his tears angrily.

"Did you forget the oath?" The leader questioned.

"We will remember it till we die!" The girl said.

"We will free Clarke!" They all chorused.

"To achieve that goal..." the leader said as he put on a mask, the same as what Liam found at the bottom of the waterfall.

"Our life is for the 100 kingdom and for Clarke!" They all chorused as Liam looked into the cave. He had followed them. He crept away after taking a look inside.

"Leader? Inside the Ark kingdom, we heard of a warrior named Kane. They say he is a very good man. What if we aks for his help?" The girl questioned.

"Marcus Kane? He is a great man indeed. A man able to help as ... he will not" the leader replied. "Kane is a servant to the throne"

 **In the Ark kingdom**

Kane was by a pole looking at the kingdom when a guard came up to him.

"A man came to meet you about weaponry from the grounder kingdom." The guard said. Kane nodded.

A man came into the room and took a seat.

"Made of the best materials. Even in the hands of a newborn, it can cut 10 palm trees with a strike." The man, Aaron, said.

Kane tried it out, flipping and twisting the sword before giving it back to Aaron.

"Beautiful sword, Aaron sir. But forgive me, it will not withstand our speed."

Aaron stood up. "Even after blood is spilled and heads are cut off, words cannot be taken back. Duel with me and prove your speed" He said pointing a sword at Kane. The guards drew their swords but backed off when Kane helped up a hand. He grabbed a sword and agreed. Two minutes later, Kane cut into the sword and cut off a piece of it. Aaron looked at him amazed as Kane bowed.

"I have traveled all around the world but I have never seen a warrior like you" Aaron said as the guards served food. "I am proud to eat with you. Come Kane"

"Forgive me sir, but servants don't have the right to eat with royals" Kane said.

"Servent...? But you are the head of the armory, how can you be a servant?" Aaron asked.

"Yes Aaron, a servant like you have never seen before. He must prepare weapons for war, must guard the king with his life and after the war, he must lay at the king's feet" a guard said.

"tell me. How much does the king want for your freedom? I'll pay 10, 50, 100 times that and free you" Aaron said.

"There is no payment for this servant Aaron. Our ancestors promised that everyone in my family will be servants to the throne of the Ark" Kane said.

"But your ancestors gave that word long ago. You are still..." Aaron trailed off.

"our ancestors may be dead. But their word isn't" Kane said.

"I am learning that honesty also has a form only after seeing you Kane. No matter what problem, always remember that you have a life long friend." Aaron said hugging Kane.

 **With the girl**

The girl was sitting in a tree when she got up.

"Mia?" She said waking up the sleeping girl.

"Hmm? Where are you going?" Mia asked.

"I'll be right back" the girl replied walking away.

She walked over to the water's edge, staring at her reflection before wiping it away with a swipe of her hand. She laid down, her hand in the water.

She fell asleep when Liam swam over to her, underwater. He took her hand and drew a tattoo that matched his own onto her hand.

She woke up and left quickly, not noticing the art on her hand. They were back in the cave.

"We have another opportunity to achieve our goal" the leader said."They are celebrating King Finn's birthday grandly. The entire kingdom will be immersed in the preparations. The chance to bring back Queen Clarke..." the leader said and voices called out "give me the chance"

"This time, I am giving the chance to Emma" the leader said and the girls head snapped up.

Emma walked up to him and held out her fist. As he was about to tie the bracelet, he noticed the tattoo on her arm.

"Emma, what is this?" The leader asked and she looked at her arm, eyes widening.

"It came from your mind forgetting the goal and turning to beauty" the leader said.

"Those who want beauty lose their ability to give their lives. You do not have the right to this honor. Go!" He said turning away when she caught his wrist. A tear fell from her eye onto his wrist and he looked at her.

"This is not a form of coward ness and especially not a tear of sadness. My blood boiled and evaporated and came out in this form. If you felt the anger and heat in that tear, send me to get the Queen back" Emma said, her eyes flashing.

He tied the bracelet around her wrist.

"Do the job right Emma. If you get caught, that Finn will torture you over and over again before killing you."

 **In the Ark Kingdom**

Guards are seen taking gold and jewelry from townsfolk.

People being brutally whipped.

King Finn was in the pit and 10 guards were restraining a bull.

"Lord, it's only been two days since we got that bull from the woods, it has not yet been tamed. If you would be s little careful..." one of the advisors said.

"Oh Advisor!" Finn's father called. "To defeat Finn, you need not one but 10 bulls. You come" Kane was stood to the side of the pit.

Finn signaled for the men to release the bull and it came charging right at him. He grabbed it by the horns and was pushed back by the momentum. He slowly began to push the bull towards the pen.

"Push it Finn" his father yelled.

Finn and the bull fought until Finn found its nostrils and plugged them, bringing the bull down.

"Grandpa, did you see?" Finn's son asked as grandpa laughed.

The bull snorted as it lay on the ground, the men grabbing a hold of the ropes again.

Finn turned away when the bull rose and shook off the men. It charged for Finn again but Kane intercepted it. He was able to get the sword through once before the bull tossed him aside. Finn turned around and leaped at the bull. He smashed a rock into its skull as the watchers cheered.

Finn walked over to where Kane pulled himself up.

"Watching your loyalty, I am amazed every time Kane. I know that in your heart, you have enough hate and spite to want to kill me. But you put your life on the line to save mine, how Kane?" Finn asked with a smirk. "How can you do it? Fine. Wish for whatever you want. Anything you want"

Kane slid to the ground. "My lord, I don't want anything. The torture Clarke has been put through for the pats 25 years is enough. My only wish is that you release her" Kane plead and finn's face hardened.

"Fine, after I gave my word, how can I not?" He said as a man handed him a sword. He handed Kane the sword. "Go. Kill Clarke. After all, what better release is there than death?" Finn asked. "No? Then let her feel it. Not for 25 years but until she dies" Finn yelled.

he walked out and after getting dressed he walked out into the front of the palace, to a cage. Finn's son prodded a blonde woman in the cage with a stick.

"Hey old woman. Old woman" he said and she slowly got up. You could see the shackles on her wrist as she gripped the bars of the cage.

she got out slowly and Finn's son kicked her so she fell to her knees. His grandfather laughed at her.

She got back to her feet and slowly walked over to them. You can see the shackles on her feet as well.

"What Clarke? There are no problems in the torture is there?" He taunted with a smug look.

Finn walked over to her. She kept her head down so all you could see was her blonde hair. "You said you didn't want me and you wanted him. Where is he now? I'll ask you one thing, tell me the truth Clarke. In all these years, have you ever, once heard his name here? At least in the dead of the night, when there is no one else, did you hear his name? No! The Ark forgot, Clarke. His name was not only wiped from people's words but form their memories as well. In this kingdom, there are only two who still remember him. You, and me. You want to see him once more before you die and I remember him because I want to kill him with my own hands once more. Neither of our wishes will come true. He walked away from and back towards the palace.

Clarke walked around, picking up sticks and dropping them with the rest in the pit.

It was night when Kane came by. Clarke was again gathering sticks.

"Clarke, dear... agree at least this time dear. If you say yes, I will break these shackles and free you" Kane pleaded. "Will you spend your entire life as a prisoner, dear?"

"No Kane." Clarke replied. "My son will come. He will free me"

"How will a dead son come for you, dear?" Kane asked sadly.

"my son is still alive. He will come searching for me"

"In the illusion that a son who isn't there, will come, you are punishing youself for life dear" Kane said. He walked over to her. "I won't get another chance like this again dear. In a few minutes, the next guards will come. Agree dear, agree please" Kane begged.

"Even if I ma begging this much, why will you not listen dear?" Kane asked and his elbow knocked the sticks out of Clarke's hands. She whipped her head around to look at him and he stepped back at the fury on her face.

"do you think I am an idiot, Kane? To be collection sticks for no reason? I am making a fire pit. My son will come and he will burn Finn here! He will bring that animal to this fire pit and light him on fire! Finn's cries of fear will reverberate around the Ark!" Clarke said. "My son will come"

 **With Emma by the river's edge**

"What happened Emma?" Mia asked.

"It was here, yesterday evening that he drew the tattoo on me. If you sleep here, he will come again" Emma said and she gave Mia a nod. Emma climbed a tree, arrow nocked and Mia layed by the water's edge, her hand in the water.

If she had looked up, she would've seen Liam lying on the branch above her. He released a green snake onto her arm and the snake wound from her arm to the arrow. She stared at the snake, eyes narrowed. Liam drew the tattoo on her shoulder as she stared at the snake. Just as he was done, she nocked a finger at the end of the arrow and when the snake slid forward, she released the arrow.

She climbed down from the tree to Mia.

"Hey Emma, whats on your shoulder?" Mia asked.

Emma looked at her shoulder before she gasped. She looked around, frowning before setting off.

"Emma, where are you going?" Mia asked.

"you go, I'll see you later" Emma replied as she ran away.

She followed tracks and found a piece of green cloth.

Liam was sitting by a tree with a roughly made shelter, with a fire, talking to the mask. "Did you see the picture on your shoulder? Did you like it? Instead of frowning all the time, can't you laugh?" He said as an arrow wizzed past him.

He rolled and ducked against another tree. "Oy! Will you kill me?" He called as another arrow flew at him.

"Who are you?" Emma asked, arrow nocked.

"you asked like that, good. My name is Liam. I climbed the waterfall for y-" he was cut off as another arrow flew at him. He looked at a nearby hole and quickly covered it up, before leading her to it. When she fell in, he walked over. "See, now you fell in the hole" he said. "Emma?" He called when he felt a sword press into his back.

He turned around and the sword pressed into his chest, she walked him backwards to a tree. "Now tell me, who are you?"

"I told you the truth! I climbed that waterfall" He said.

"stop! Only god could do that" Emma countered.

"I'll tell. Illl tell you everything!" Liam said. "But before that, I need to ask you one thing."

"what is it?" Emma asked.

"Who are you?" Liam asked. Her face twisted in confusion. "Who. Are you?" He asked again.

"I'm not asking about the mask you have on. I'm asking about the one in your heart. Who are you?" Liam asked with a smile. "Shall I tell you? You are a girl. I am a boy. I came here to love you" he said. Her face turned angry and he ducked the sword. It took him about 5 minutes of dodging and ducking but he finally got her to listen. As she stared at her reflection, he came up behind her with the mask.

She took it from him, staring at it. "This is mine. It fell down the waterfall. Does that mean...you really climbed the waterfalls?" She asked softly and he grinned at her. "For me?"

"I came to see the smile behind this mask. I still didn't see it!" He teased gently and she gave him a watery smile and hugged him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ark kingdom**

"This is a 100 foot gold statue" the priest said. "After this goes up, our king's name will be heard around the world for centuries to come!"

"Have the preparations been made?" Finn's father asked.

"they have, my lord" the priest replied.

 **Emma and Liam**

They were lying in the grass and Emma was the first to wake up. She took a sleeping flower and pressed it to him before getting up. "Forgive me Liam" Emma whispered as she walked away. She headed down the mountains when she was attacked by guards. They had trapped her in a net and were about to take her away when Liam appeared. He killed them before pulling her down the mountain. To their luck, there was an alvalanche. Using a hollow tree, the two were able to sled down the mountain safely. The guards, not so much.

"Forgive me Liam. I couldn't eat you go but I also couldn't let my goal go" she said putting a hand on his shoulder but he caught her wrist.

"You are mine, Emma. Everything related to you is also mine, including you goal." He said grabbing the wristband.

"I don't know who that Clarke is. But if freeing her is what you want, I will bring her" he said walking away.

Liam jumped over the low wall on a horse, riding to the Ark kingdom. A stray lightening light a nearby tree on fire, and it crumbled.

He jumped into the most and swam to the other side.

Climbing the wall, he jumped over, landing inside the Ark kingdom.

"Take a breath my kingdom. My son has returned. Blake's have returned!" Clarke said with a smirk.

In front of the palace grounds, the statue was being lifted by thousands of workers. People were being whipped if they were going too slow. All around people were putting on performances, jousting, singing, dancing. Finn was sat on his throne looking over it all and Clarke was chained to a side. The rest of the poeple were in the crowd watching.

liam disguised himself as one of the people coming in and slipped past the guards. The statue was still being pulled up when one of the older men slipped. Due to the more weight, people began to lose their grips and the statue began to fall. People were dead and more would be dead when the statue fell on them. They didn't have enough time to move before the statue fell. The guards moved to help when Finn's father stopped them.

"Let it be." He said. "It's a 100 foot statue. How will it be if not even a 100 people are dead putting it up?"

Liam stepped in and grabbed one of the ropes, bracing the statue and stopping it from falling further. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Liam walked forward slowly, helping the old man. The fabric Liam was using to cover his face slipped for a minute before he tucked it back in but it was enough for the old man to see his face. And it looked very much like a man they all knew.

"Bellamy" the old man breathed.

"Bellamy?" The man behind him questioned.

"Bellamy" the man said again. The name rippled through the crowd and it was all anyone heard. The name was yelled throughout the grounds. People were more enthusiastic, and then the dull atmosphere disappeared. Clarke looked over at where Finn was looking at her, fuming, and she smirked at him. Finn's son and the guards tried to get the situation back under control but it was no use. The people have been awaken. Liam slipped out after the statue was hoisted. He grabbed a guards uniform and slipped into the palace.

"Bellamy" Liam said as he looked over the grounds.

 **At the bottom of the falls**

"It's been 10 days since he left. He hasn't come back!" Abby cried.

"Who knows, maybe he realized that we aren't his real parents" Jake said as the men tried open the caves again.

"You mean he'll never call me mom again? Work faster!" Abby said. Finally the rocks were cleared away and they all set out.

 **Emma**

"You once trusted me by looking at the anger in my eyes" Emma said. "Now I'm asking you to trust me again by looking at the courage in my eyes. Liam will bring back Queen Clarke. Come with me"

"Okay" the leader said.

 **Kane**

Kane along with two guards went into a room with a table. On that table was a sword not used in 25 years. It was a beautiful sword but it's beauty only shone when it was used by one hand, and one hand only. Even if it was a descendant of that hand, the sword's beauty would dim, not as much as it would for anyone else but dim nonetheless. That sword was once used in battle, by a hand more than capable of using it. A hand that twisted it and erased the enemies of the kingdom. By a hand that belonged to a person who's loyalty rivaled Kanes'

"Who said that Bellamy, who showed the way to justice, was no more? Even though I am alive, I was dead a long time ago. Even though you are dead, you still live in the hearts of people." Kane said as a tear slipped from his eye.

 **Throne room**

"bellamy, Bellamy, When the name Bellamy reverberated through the grounds, it felt like it was not my statue that was being placed but _his!_

 _"_ Did the name come from inside people's hearts or was it because they saw something?" Finn's father said sipping his wine. "Ugh, never"

"If we question our guards that were there, we will know why and where that name came from grandpa!" Finn's son cried.

Liam was walking in the hallway, when a group of guard came by. He looked up startled.

"Hey what are you doing here?" One of them asked. "The king wants us in the throne room" he nodded and fell in line.

"in that crowd, who was the first to say the name Bellamy?" Finn thundered.

the guards exchanged looks.

"I AM NOT ASKING WALLS, I AM ASKING YOU" Finn yelled.

"Are you goin to talk or am I going to have to cut your tongues?" His son threatened. Immediately a chorus of "we don't know"

"I saw m'lord" Liam said and Finn gestured him forward. As he walked over though he knocked over a fire and the curtains caught on fire. He met Finn's glance before jumping out and towards the courtyard.

"Those eyes, I've seen those eyes somewhere before. Brenden, I want him alive" Finn told his son.

Clarke looked around the palace with a wide smile as she saw the guards running around. Liam landed in front of her and she was unable to hide her smile. He cut off her chain and carried her over to a chariot. Kane employed all the defense tactics including fire hay bales but he still got out. The guards followed, Kane included until they reached a plain. Liam killed the guards and he was fighting Brendan and in turn Kane as Kane had to protect the prince. Kane whistled for his horse which had the sword, the one that hasn't been used in 25 years. Liam saw it as well and they both leaped for it at the same time. Kane grabbed the sheath but Liam pulled the sword and decapitated Brendan. Kane lunged for him but fell to his knees as he saw Liam's face. Clarke used a tree as support to stand. The name fell from his lips, "Bellamy"

the guards fell to their knees all around them followed by Emma's leader and the rest of her people, including her.


	5. Chapter 5

Kane was talking to Abby and Jake. Abby was telling him what had happened.

"You brought back the hope that we thought was dead and made him a great warrior. No matter how many generations pass, this kingdom will forever be in your debt." Kane said taking Abby's hands.

Kane put a hand on Liam's shoulder and he turned around. He looked at Abby. "My mother's eyes, which usually look at me with love, are now looking at me with sadness. That woman, who I don't know, looking at her wounds is making my blood boil. Thousands of eyes I have never seen before are looking at me like I'm god. WHO AM I?" Liam questioned.

"Your are the blood of our god, Bellamy Blake. You are the result of the punishment your mother, Clarke, has faced for 25 years. Your are the fruit of Queen Mother Aurora's sacrifice. The story you need to know began 50 years ago, son" Kane began.

"Your grandfather, Victor was the king of the Ark. His older brother, Brennan, lost the throne because of his cruel ways, but he believed it was because of his deformed hand and he was furious. One day, leaving his people and his 6 month pregnant wife, the kind died.

3 months passed and the kingdom was still mourning. The sister-in-law, and Brennan's wife, Aurora, took control of the kingdom. But she knew of the plots to take over the kingdom. She heard the whispers of the foxes who wanted to take over.

It was the day, that the king's wife and you grandmother, gave birth to your father.

a elderly woman who worked in the palace walked up to Aurora with a small bundle.

"We couldn't save the queen. It's a baby boy" she said. Aurora traced her finger down the boy's face and he caught her finger. She pulled but couldn't get her finger free. She smiled at him. "Bellamy" she said with a soft smile.

"Look at the empty throne! Does it not seem sad? That's why I will take over and fill the position" the leader of the group, Noah, said.

"Noah, what is this? It's only been three months since the king died. This is unfair. You all promised to stay by the kingdom and protect it" one of the advisors protested.

"but it's only fair that when there's power, you take it" a path replied as Aurora walked into the throne room.

"All those that stand behind the royal family, come this side" aurora stated and a laugh went up.

"Who will stand behind a lady, Aurora?"one of the men said. Nonetheless, three people walked over.

"KANE!" Aurora yelled and Kane appeared, killing two people before they could blink.

"well don't just stand there! Kill him! Kill them all!" Noah yelled. Those behind him moved forward but some of them killed the rest. They looked at Aurora, bowed their heads before finishing the rest. Noah was furious. He walked up to her.

"How dare you buy my men, Aurora?" He yelled and she slashed his throat.

The blood splattered onto her face but she ignored, instead paying attention to the little boy in her arms, her son. She sat in a smaller throne, the throne for the Queen Mother.

"Ma'm, we've seen your greatness. Why won't you ascend that throne yourself?" One of the advisors asked.

"no advisor, that throne isn't for me" Aurora said.

"Then who is it for?" The advisors asked.

"How are you asking this advisor?" Brennan asked. "It's for my son, Finn! Tell them Aurora. Tell them!"

Aurora glanced at the other baby in the older woman's arms and gestured for him to be placed in her arms. The woman complied and Aurora held them both, gently.

"I have two sons! As they grow and become older, whoever proves to be better will become king!" Aurora stated.

"Aur-" Brennan started but she glared.

"This is my word! My word is the law!" Aurora stated before one of the babies started fussing and she turned to them.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright guys, I wanna know if you want more of this or not... I write if you want to read but otherwise I could be doing another story... SO just let me know k? Thx!

Mwah! Lova ya!


End file.
